


My Kelsey

by flickawhip



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Kelsey needs a little love.RP Fic.





	My Kelsey

Angela Fairweather had always been aware of what people were saying about Kelsey and yet she had ignored it for a long time. Now though it was beginning to be obvious that it was hurting Kelsey. Kelsey had missed several training sessions, she had come home hurt from assignments and she had stopped making eye-contact. A desire to see the girl safe and well, and loved, pushed her to knock lightly on the girl's door. 

"Kels...can I come in?"

"I suppose... if you want to."

A soft sad voice came from inside. Angela had sighed softly, entering the room and flicking the lock shut before crossing to kneel in front of Kelsey, looking up at her, forcing the girl to look at her. 

"Kels, Sweetie... what's going on with you?"

Kelsey looked up at Angela.

"Do I look like a pre-op to you?"

She asked and then suddenly burst into loud heartfelt sobs and tears ran down her face. 

"Kels..."

Angela breathed the girl's name. 

"Oh sweetheart."

She murmured, moving to stroke away the girl's tears. 

"Honey, look at me..."

She moved to tuck a hand under the girl's chin, forcing Kelsey to look at her. 

"You are beautiful. Really."

Her voice was sweeter as she added. 

"My beautiful Kelsey..."

"Really?"

"Really. Why else would I be here?"

Kelsey blushed and smiled. Angela smiled, kissing her gently. 

"You are beautiful Kels... beautiful inside and out."

Kelsey blushed deeper. 

"Especially when you blush."

Kelsey blushed deeper still and began to giggle. Angela smiled. 

"I've missed that sound."

She murmured, moving to kiss Kelsey. 

"Think you can handle a little TLC?"

Kelsey smiled and nodded.

"I think so..."

"Get up on the bed then beautiful."

Kelsey quickly did as she was told. Angela moved to settle over her, kissing her softly. 

"My Kelsey."

Kelsey mewed needily into the kiss. Angela smiled softly, moving to gently remove the girl's top, her lips brushing Kelsey's ear even as she moved to take the girl's shorts from her too. 

"You are so gorgeous."

Kelsey's breathing had soon become little sharp gasping intakes of breath. Angela smiled, moving to kiss the girl again, her touch light over Kelsey's breasts. Kelsey murred. 

"Mmmm, you like that baby girl?"

"Oh yes."

"More?"

"Yes, yes, yes... Oh please yes."

Angela smiled, her hand running slowly lower even as her lips brushed Kelsey's ear lightly. 

"You. Are. So. Beautiful." 

"Th....thank...yu....you"

Kelsey managed to pant. Angela soon began to lightly tease Kelsey's clit. Kelsey suddenly bucked her hips a little and mewed. Angela smiled, soon setting a pace. Kelsey was soon mewing. Angela slowly upped her pace a little. 

"Oh.... Miss....Fairweather...."

"Angela... call me Angela."

Angela smiled, kissing Kelsey softly. 

"At least in private."

"Yes...Miss Angela..."

Angela smiled, laughing softly. 

"Just Angela Sweetie."

Kelsey nodded. Angela soon kissed Kelsey again tenderly even as she picked her pace up a little more. Kelsey was soon panting. Angela smiled, upping her pace a little more. 

"Come for me my darling."

Kelsey soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
